Float
by KokoDee
Summary: Finn is spending his evening alone outside when a somewhat familiar figure happens to be floating by. Marshall/Finn
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I'm back.**_

_**I'm sorry I was gone for so long. And I'm sorry I haven't finished my other stories. I dunno if I will. But right now I'm on an Adventure Time high, so... maybe once this obsession is over, I'll finish one of them. :T**_

_**Sorry Kiddies.**_

_**Anywho, enjoy!**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Finn sighed. There was absolutely nothing stirring but the warm summer breeze around him. Watching the sunset, the now sixteen-year-old adventurer kicked off his shoes and sat in the soft grass outside his tree home, crossing his legs.

It was so peaceful. So.. boring. Finn sighed again.

"Man, this stinks. I wish Jake was here."

But, unfortunately, Jake wasn't there for the moment. He was off on a fancy date with Lady Rainicorn, leaving Finn alone and bored for the night.

Oh well, might as well enjoy the sunset, right?

Staring off, Finn frowned. He started thinking of Princess Bubblegum. He couldn't help it. He still really liked her. But, that didn't matter. Finn started to get these weird vibes a while back that PB was... well, into girls. Why? Well because he walked in on her kissing Marceline.

The 'liking girls' wasn't the problem; Marceline was.

She had told Finn that she was a lesbian back when Finn was fourteen. The blonde boy figured that might have been why it didn't work with that dude, Ash, and why Marceline's kisses and flirtation were only for fun and joking-wise.

But, when he walked in on that kiss... it kind of hurt. Marceline knew that he liked PB. Why would she do that?

Finn shook his head. It wouldn't have mattered. Bubblegum is, like, five years older than him, anyway.

Guess it was time to move on, right?

Right.

The boy took off his white bear hat, letting the breeze run through his hair. It went just past his ear lobe, since he cut it. Having his hair longer than his body grew old and it was unbearable in the summer time. Chop off hair, problem solved.

Grabbing his green backpack, Finn took out a lantern and lit it just as the sun dipped behind the horizon. He set the lantern beside him, closed his eyes and fell onto his back. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes back up and stared looking at the little dots of light above him and the full, bright moon. Stargazing was usually fun, but not when you're alone.

Finn groaned. "This sucks!"

Why didn't he have any guy friends? All he had was Jake, and PB and Marceline were girls. A hormonal boy could not talk to girls and not make it awkward. It just didn't work. Especially when they're a lesbian couple. It just seemed waaaaaay too weird.

"I hate this. So. Much."

Suddenly, a figure floated above him. "Hey, dude, what's your deal?"

Finn gasped and jumped, a little too hard. He knocked foreheads with the hovering figure and they both cried out, "OW!" in unison. But Finn quickly recovered, grabbed the lantern, stood up and held the lantern up.

"Who are you?" he frowned, skeptical. He looked the dark figure up and down and stopped when he noticed two things. One, the thing was floating and two, it had fangs.

"Marceline?"

"Dunno who the crud Marceline is, but it isn't me," the figure said, circling Finn. The voice was deeper than Marceline's, which confused the adventurer deeply.

The blonde boy brought the lantern up so it reflected off the figure, revealing that the thing, which Finn now determind was a guy, had a greened skin tone. Finn gasped and brought it higher, showing that it _was _a guy but.. holy cow, he looked just like Marceline!

"Marceline, what happened to you?" Finn asked, stepping back. "Are you sick or something? Did Ice King do this? I'll destroy him!"

"Who's this Marceline person you keep mentioning?" the boy said, raising an eyebrow. "It sounds like a girl. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Wh-what? No, not even! I mean, holy crud, no!"

The boy shrugged and floated behind the adventurer. "Whatevs. The name's Marshall. Marshall Lee the Vampire King." He leaned in, studying Finn's face in the dim light. "You look kind of like a girl I know.."

Kind of offended by that, Finn took a step back. "Yeah and you look like a girl _I _know. Cut it out, Marcy, I know it's you."

"Dude, it's Marshall. Mar. Shall," the guy tapped his knuckle on Finn's skull, making the younger boy blush and hiss in anger.

"Cut it out!" Finn pushed Marshall's hand away.

"Ooh, kid's got a temper!" the green guy snickered as he floated upside down and looked at Finn. "That's cool, I can dig that. So, what's your name, kid?"

"My name is Finn," Finn glared. "And I'm not a kid. I'm sixteen!"

"Really? I'm over a thousand years old." The immortal grinned.

"Yeah? So is Marceline. You're still not fooling me. I know it's you."

"Look, kid-"

"FINN."

"Whatevs. Look, I'm not this chick you think I am. My name is Marshall Lee and I'm a dude," the guy grabbed the waistline of his skinny jeans. "Want me to prove it?"

Seeing what he was getting at, Finn blushed, closed his eyes and pushed the floating vampire away. "NO, DUDE, SICK!"

Marshall laughed as he floated upright. "Hey, you're the one who thinks I'm a girl. Though, this girl you're talking about must be pretty hot. 'Cause we all know how smokin' I am."

Finn's blush grew a brighter shade of red. "Dude, no, just, drop this."

Marshall smirked. "You don't have conversations like this alot, do you?"

"What? Of course I do, I'm just-"

"No, you don't," Marshall laughed and poked the blonde's chest. He leaned over and let out a puff of air, making the light in Finn's go out. He looked Finn up and down in the moonlight, then grinned. "Hey, you're pretty cute for a dude. You look a lot like Fionna and Fio's a pretty hot girl."

"WH-WHAT-"

"Too bad I'm gay, right?"

"HUH-"

"So, Finny, you scared of heights?"

"WHAT'S THAT HAVE TO DO WITH-"

"Let's find out!"

Suddenly, Marshall grabbed the flustered boy's wrist, making him drop the lantern, and sped off into the sky, sending Finn after him. Finn let out a scream, not necessarily just from terror, but the from the fact that the situation was so _weird. _The vampire flew up higher and higher, taking the blonde boy with him. Finn looked down and let out a cry of surprise (and maybe fear). The treehouse looked so tiny, which meant they were way far up.

"AAAH! Dude, put me down!" Finn cried.

Marshall looked at him. "But this is so fun! Man, I could never do this with Fio!" He let go of Finn for a moment and spun the boy in midair many times. Grabbing onto the boy's wrist, he put one arm around the human's waist, laughing. "Cake would claw my eyes out!"

"Stop, man, stop!" Finn leaned agianst the boy, dizzy from the twirls. Marshall leaned back so he was in a sitting position with Finn sitting on top of him. The blonde adventurer shook his head and started to freak out again. "Man, this is so messed up. What the crud do you think you're doing? Put me down! And, hey!" He pulled the arm around his own waist away, feeling very uncomfortable. Marshall mentally shrugged and just put the hand on the boy's thigh, causing him to blush. Marshall grinned.

"Never been in this situation, have you, Finny?

"Of course not! Especially not with another guy!"

The vampire howled with laughter. "For a sixteen-year-old boy, you're pretty naive!"

"What?"

"Tell me Finn, have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Yeah!"

"A guy?"

"No! I'm not gay, man!"

"Really?" Marshall flipped them both over, so Finn was on the bottom. Finn freaked out and gripped onto the immortal, wrapping his legs around Marshall's figure and his arms around his neck. The vampire chuckled. "You seem pretty into me."

"What?" Finn growled and realized what position he was in. "No way, man! I just don't wanna fall to my death!"

"Mhmm."

"Dude, take me back down!"

"On one condition. You have to kiss me."

"WHAT?" Finn almost let go of the guy from shock but, instead, he tightened his grip. "You perv! No way am I kissing you!"

"Oh, fine, I guess I just drop you and-"

"Wait, wait!" Finn closed his eyes and grit his teeth together. He muttered something under his breath that Marshall didn't catch.

"What was that, Finny-boy?" The vampire teasingly loosened his grip and Finn tightened his, not wanting to plummet to his death.

"I said," Finn hissed, opening his blue eyes and glaring into the vampire's red ones. "that I'll do it. I'll give you a lousy kiss. But only if I can strangle you when we get down!"

Marshall smirked. "Oh please, you don't want to strangle me." He leaned in to Finn, and stopped just before their lips touched. "I'm too amazing."

"Amazingly sick in the head," the blonde murmured. He couldn't believe this was happening. All he had wanted to do was sleep under the stars, but then this creeper showed up. Ugh, the universe just didn't want to give him a break.

Finn half expected Marshall to pull away and laugh at him for actually agreeing to it, kind of like Marceline would, but that didn't happen. The immortal pressed his lips against the human's, making Finn's eyes widen. He was a bit uncomfortable with it at first, but his eyes soon closed and he found himself lightly kissing back.

It wasn't anything to special or heated, but Finn's heart started speeding up and he could feel himself blushing brightly. Finn tightened his arms and pulled Marshall in more, to which the vampire let out a little moan. Marshall ran a hand through the his golden hair and his hand placed itself on the boy's lower back. Finn didn't bother moving it.

Finn had never felt this way. His legs and arms felt weak and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. It felt... strange. But not bad.

The two sat like this for a while before Marshall slowly pulled away. Finn's eyes fluttered open and he found himself looking at a smirking vampire.

Finn's brow furrowed. "What?"

Marshall laughed lightly. "You need more practice, that was weak."

And then the moment was gone. Finn's blush burned red and he punched the immortal's shoulder. "Just let me go!"

Marshall grinned darkly. "Whatever you say, Finny."

Finn's eyes widened, realizing what he said. "Wait, no, I didn't mean it like-"

Marshall already pried the boy's legs and arms off. Finn found himself freefalling, "-THAT!"

Finn sped towards the earth, flipping over so he was plummeting headfirst towards the grass. He let out a terrified shriek as the ground raced towards him. Finn threw his arms out in front of him, trying to protect his face and not to be killed on impact. But that wasn't going to work. He knew that.

Just as he was about to hit the ground. He felt something jerk on his ankle, keeping him from dying. Disbelieving, the boy opened his eyes to see the grass an inch away from his face. He gasped and looked up to see Marshall smirking back at him, holding onto his foot.

"You didn't really think I'd let you die, did you?" he dropped Finn, who hit the ground with an "Oof!" and a light thump. "It'd be such a waste of looks."

"You asshole!" Finn growled. "I could've snapped my neck!"

"Yeah, well, that's my reputation," he shrugged and smiled, planting his feet on the grass.

Finn let out a scream of rage. He then jumped up and tackled the green vampire, taking him to the ground and kneeling over him. "I embarrasingly kiss you and then you almost let me die?" He threw a fist towards Marshall's face, but the immortal caught it in his hand. Marshall pushed against the human and rolled them over so the places were reversed.

Marshall laughed. "You can't say you didn't enjoy that kiss! Now imagine if we had started making out. Ha! That'd be fun."

Finn frowned deeply. He started wrestling Marshall, the two rolling around in the grass. Finally, Finn was back on top. "You are such a perv! How do you even have friends?"

"They learn to put up with me," Marshall winked. He then leaned up and kissed Finn again, making the blonde tense up. Marshall took advantage of this and pushed the human off to the side. He then kicked off the ground with his foot and started hovering.

"Hey!" Finn growled, standing up. "I'm not finished with you!"

"Don't worry, Finny-boy," the immortal smirked. "I'll be back tomorrow night. Maybe we can work on your kissing! And maybe even get to the good stuff"

Finn leaned down, grabbed a stone and chucked it at Marshall, but the vampire easily avoided it. "Your feistiness is really hot, Finn." He laughed. "I'll definitely be back tomorrow!" He then sped off, laughing as Finn threw more rocks.

"Creeper!" the boy yelled, before Marshall disappeared into the night, his laughter echoing throughout the area.

Huffing, Finn walked over to his stuff, picked up his hat and placed it on his messy, grassy hair. Did that really just happen? Did he _really_ just kiss some guy he just met? Some guy that reminded him way too much of Marceline?

_Whatever,_ Finn thought to himself. _I just did it so the stupid perv wouldn't drop me. Right?_

Grabbing his lantern and backpack, Finn started heading towards the his treehouse to ponder this thought.

Part of him was really dreading tomorrow night..

But a part of him, in the back on his mind, couldn't wait.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**FIN.**_


	2. To Clear The Confusion

Oh, my dear, sweet people.

I would like to clarify something for you guys.

I did, in fact, NOT STEAL THIS FROM TUMBLR.

I posted this on tumblr, for I have a tumblr account.

So if you see this story on a post with an icon of a dorky looking tan girl with glasses pointing to herself as she smiles, aka fus-ro-dahcohtah (as my username currently is)

THAT IS MEEEEEEEE

I PROMISE YOOOOUUUUU

I'm so sorry for the confusion, but I have never stolen this and I can verify that I will never steal anything from anyone, ESSPECIALLY if it's something someone to the time to think about and write.

So

Without out anything else

I give you my sincerest apologies on the confusion

Love

Dakotah/fus-ro-dahcohtah/KokoDee

Good-bye my lovelies


End file.
